Your my Zing
by Onlyndreams145
Summary: What happen's when Johnny's Aunt comes down to the hotel to meet her great nephew. Based lightly on Bram Stoker's Dracula with the cuteness of 50 First Dates and Blended. A collection of Dracula/Mina one shots. mostly fluff!
1. The Photo

"Mina Harker, Best Western please hold." Click. "Mina Harker, can you hold just one second?" click back over to line two. "Hello sir? About that discounted suite package.." she rolled back in her rolly chair to the cubby she had designated for the upcoming Holiday specials and got out the paper work. "Yes, I pulled a few strings and you can get that extra day!" the person on the other end of the phone sounded more than pleased. "So I can put you down for October 21st to the 27th? Fantastic! See you then." Click back over to line one. "Best Western front desk, thank you for holding!" Mina listened intently looking at her nails. "Oh dont be embarrassed Mr. Smith, people ask for plungers all the time. I will get Lucy on it right away." She pulled the phone away from her ear and leaned back to get the attention of housekeeping. "Luce, room 117."

Lucy Westenra crinkled her nose at the eye notion her friend was giving her towards the plungers. "Oh Mina please not again!" Lucy mouthed to her friend almost begging. It wasn't so much taking them to the rooms but bringing them back. "Get up there!" Mina mouthed back pointing. Lucy grunted in submission, grabbed a plunger and headed up to room 117, cussing her friend out in Spanish.

Mina laughed and sat back in her seat, her hand lingered on a gold framed picture, carefully she drew it from her desk to get a better look. She hummed in fond memory. "My little Johnnycake." Mina had taken the shot before her nephew went backpacking up in Transylvania three years ago and now he had a wife and son she had never even met. Fine thing, you raise a kid only to have them drop off the face of the earth, only hearing from them every now and again. Mina sighed and sat back again.

"Gringa." Lucy said indicating that she was back from her endeavor. "How was that date I set you up with last night?" Lucy leaned against the desk waiting for a reply.

"Awful!" Mina replied sorting some room keys. Lucy threw her head back in frustration. "What was wrong with this one Mina?"

Mina shuffled some paperwork now with a nervous laugh as honey blonde hair fell lazily in her face. "There was nothing really wrong- wrong, we just didnt click."

Lucy's face hit her palm. "You with the clicking! What are you a remote?"

Mina chuckled again. "Luce, you've known me all your life, I cant just go out and date three guys like you. There has to be a spark, a connection, a…" there was a long pause as finally an envelope fell into her hands, addressed to her from Transylvania. "Zing…"

Mina ripped open the envelope and found inside an invitation to a 3rd birthday party on the 25th for baby Ren and inscribed on the bottom were the words "Please come Auntie Mina, love and miss you, Johnny."

Mina shot up from the chair and hugged Lucy with happy tears in her eyes. Lucy was puzzled by the sudden outburst and hung her arms limply. "Jury duty again?" she asked.

"No, no." Mina whimpered pulling away, dabbing tears away and handing Lucy the invite. "Look Luce, its Johnny! He wants to see me! he wants me to meet my great nephew! I'M GOING TO TRAYSNLVANIA!"

\- .  
Well that information was only privy to four people; Mina Harker the recipient, Lucy who over heard, little Ren who had sealed the letter with a kiss and his mother Mavis.

Mavis had hoped that some of the invites had reached Johnny's side of the family. She knew that her dad was going to make her son's birthday a huge affair with all the works of a mad monster party, but Ren had human family too. I mean the last thing Mavis wanted was Ren to be as shut off from the world as she was; so she would start small with a few relatives. Relatives are always excepting right?

Mavis looked at the taped picture of Johnny and the auntie who adopted him. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck one hand in his mess of hair. She looked more like a mother than an aunt and just like a mother should look. Kind and pretty and normal.

Ren reached a tiny hand out towards the picture himself. "Auntie! Auntie!" he cooed. "That's right Renny." Mavis confirmed with a fanged grin. "But we can't tell daddy or grandpa that Auntie might come. We don't want to get mommy in trouble."

Don't want to get mommy in trouble indeed. The last time a human had come to the hotel her dad flipped and if this worked she didn't need any pre-flipping along with the normal flipping that would happen. Mavis would wait till the relatives showed up and then her dad would have no choice but to be hospitable!

"Baby Mavy?" her dad's voice echoed just as the phone rang. Mavis leaped up, putting Ren on the floor. She had made sure that all calls for her were forwarded to that particular room in case it was an unexpected RSVP. "Here dad, hold this." Mavis said flatly, absentmindedly handing off the picture of Johnny's Auntie to her father as she picked up the phone. "Hello Mavis Harker speaking."

Drac held the picture dumbly; it took him a moment to realize just what he was looking at; then he realized Mavis must have been going through Johnny's backpack. The lady in the picture looked happy, truly happy, freckles and dimpled cheeks like Johnny. But her eyes, her eyes were the only thing that betrayed her. he had seen those eyes before…

"Dude you found my Aunt Mina!" an enthused voice called him back to reality as the picture was snatched away. "I thought she was lost, or the picture anyway."

"Your Aunt is lovely. Perhaps a little skinny but lovely." Drac commented before musing the name in his head. "Mina."

"Hello Mavis Harker speaking." Mina's heart stopped at the sound of a feminine voice answering her call. She pulled the payphone away from her ear and silently screamed in excitement, jumping up and down. This voice, this voice was so far everything she had wanted for her Johnny; a wife, someone to take his name and love him. She never had that…and she was ok with it, but Johnny. "Hello?" the voice said again.

Ok, ok Mina pull it together… "Um yes hello, this is Mina Harker calling to RSVP for Ren's party." Mina bite her lip as there was silence on the other end for what seemed like forever. Was she too formal? Did she sound cold? Oh my goodness what if she had sounded cold?

"Holy Rabies, Aunt Mina! My first conversation with an in law!" the voice squeaked before taking a deep breath. "ok, ok! I hope I don't mess this up! Holy rabies."  
Mina breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my goodness you have no idea how happy I am that you're nervous." She stated awkwardly before bumbling. "Not that I want you to be nervous. Being nervous is uncomfortable and I would know because I am nervous, now…I'm nervous now, I mean there is so much pressure on first conversations between in laws and Johnny is the only family I really have that's close and eish not helping Mina! Welcome to the family by the way, heh!"

Mina kicked herself mentally and the voice on the other end laughed. "Thanks, Ren and I are super excited to meet you, I mean if you decide to come, I mean you haven't said yes yet, I mean. Now I'm not helping." Mavis obviously sounded young and fun; just what she would have expected for Johnny.

Mina winced. "Is it a little presumptuous that I'm at the airport now waiting to board?" she paused twisting the cord around her finger. "I um had traveler miles and not a lot to pack…."

"Chica! Hey chica!" the familiar clack of heels racing across the airport floor accompanied by a rolling suitcase got Mina's attention. "Luce is coming too!"

Mina pulled the phone away from her ear as her lifelong friend caught up to her with an impressive amount of luggage and a big hat upon straight long black hair. "Lucy what the heck are you doing?"

Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder and Mina noted that her friend was in nothing but a Hawaiian swimsuit cover and a colorful French cut one piece. "What? You think I'm going to let you soak up all the sun while I stay behind and fetch plungers?"

"You do realize I'm not going to Hawaii right?" Mina stated with her jaw dropped.

"oh I love Hawaii!" Mavis' muffled voice called Mina back to the task at hand, she scrambled to get the phone back to her ear and Lucy positioned herself to listen in quite imposingly.

"So is it ok that I'm early?" Mina pressed with hope.  
Mavis knew only one answer. "Of course Auntie Mina!"

**I totally would love to see Drew Barrymore play opposite Adam Sandler's Drac in the cannon Mina Harker x Dracula ship from the original**  
**that would be so magical! Wedding Singer and 50 First Dates adorableness in a cartoon. Maybe have some of Johnny's family visit the hotel and all the monsters have to act like humans and Mina just happens to be Johnny's Auntie Mina**


	2. See me, see me now

She had gone over the stupid map a zillion stupid times but she couldn't seem to get any further than this stupid village. "This is so stupid!" Mina concluded throwing her hands down on the oak bar of the poorly light tavern as Lucy chugged down another wine cooler. Mina turned towards her friend resting her arm. "Do you have a quarter for the pay phone? I want to call Mavis again."

Lucy lolled her head and pointed to the yellow cased iphone that was just resting there. "Why don't you use your cell like a normal person?"

Mina smiled sarcastically. "Great idea Luce!" she started. "One problem, we lost reception an hour ago!" she was getting moody. She hadn't eaten in hours, they had been hit with a dozen or more fanboys in classic horror movie costumes trying to get them to come to one film festival or another and no one seemed to know what hotel she was talking about when she asked for directions. "Just please give me a quarter so I can call Mavis." Mina ran her hand down her face. Lucy forked over a coin.

Mina slipped the quarter in the slot of the antique payphone and nothing happened. She tried to dial and nothing happened. She tried to get the quarter back and once again nothing happened. "Unbelievable!" Mina huffed resting her forehead against the wall. "we are never going to find this hotel!"

Mina shut her eyes briefly and opened them again, her yellow phone case catching her eye. Mina slinked over to it half heartedly and scooped it up heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Lucy.

"To find reception." Mina grunted.

The barkeep straightened and said eerily while drying a mug. "wouldn't go walking around here at night if I were you miss."

Mina lingered in only a moment and scoffed. "Please, I live in San Francisco." And she went out into the cold.

He rolled the Hirsh slowly to the outskirts of the village with great hesitation. Here it went again! People he didn't want in his hotel were looking for his hotel! Thanks to his daughter and his son in law he still hadn't fully adjusted too. Why couldn't things just ever be left alone? Ren had plenty of family in the hotel! What good would Johnny's side of the family do?

He parked and slumped his shoulders. He hated being hit out of the blue with stuff. "oh dad by the way Johnny's aunt is coming. Do you mind?" of course he minded a little. "oh dad his aunt doesn't know we're monsters. Do you mind if the staff dresses as humans again?" ok, it made sense, but he still minded. " oh dad she's here early can I go pick her up. Do you mind?" he drew the line there. If this aunt was dangerous he would be the first to know.

Then a brilliant plan hit him. Just leave the aunt there in the village and say she never made it… he started the car up again only to think better of it. If Mavis ever found out it would be the fake village fiasco all over again.

Drac got out of the car and started towards the village.

Mina walked down the moonlit streets with her eyes focused on the bars of her phone, counting them as they fluctuated, one, two, three, two, three, one, none. The air was crisp and cool and the surroundings were beautiful if she only would look. She would have seen cottages transformed into gift shops that had moss growing on them and street lamps that still use candles instead of electric light. It gave the cobblestone streets a warm glow, and there were stars, stars that would put any jewelry case to shame, stars that were smiling at her, all she had to do was look.

It all looked the same to him. The same flickering shop lights, the same violinist on the corner asking for handouts. Dull and almost empty. It was like he stepped back out into 1800 something with worst fashion.

"you would really think they would update this place." He thought as he stood on the right of the street. There were some elderly tourist window shopping that shuffled up and down the thoroughfare linked arm and arm but that was it. All these beautiful stars and no young people out to enjoy them, the way to romance has really gone by the way side. Martha loved stars… he suddenly felt a pang of missing her terribly.

Right at that moment 'she' crossed his path. She wasn't overtly pretty, she wouldn't have stood out in any other situation but now; she was young, or at least younger than the crowd or what little there was. This was Aunt Mina alright! Her flats shuffled along at a study pace and she walked with purpose as short honey blonde hair swooped in and out of her face. Her almond shaped aqua eyes downcast on a device of some sort. she may not have been overtly pretty but something about those eyes were absolutely beautiful…he swore he knew those eyes.

He needed to see them better. He just needed too. "See me." his voice was a smoldering demand of a whisper. "See me now."

Mina was getting a better signal the closer she got to the wine shop on the corner. As the wind picked up something…some strong pull of her mind told her to look up, look across the street. Slowly she looked away from her phone and what she saw across the street was not at all what it appeared. What she saw was another monster fanboy who was trying recruit and or sell something; but, this one was different. This didn't look like a middle aged man in midlife crisis that belonged in his mother's basement surrounded by memorabilia. This man looked like an escapee from a Halloween shoot of Playgirl the early years. Handsome beyond belief in beautifully tailored Victorian clothes. Her breath only caught for a moment when his crystalline eyes met hers.

The glance was over as soon as it begun. What? How could she not walk over to him? She never even stopped walking! Did he mess up? Now she was in the wine shop holding the device up in the air standing on her toes…. What was he doing? He could just leave right now and not be the worse for wear. Drac started to turn. But those eyes, he had to see those eyes!

A more hands on approach perhaps?

Well it didn't work. Figures. Still no bars, even in the shop. Upon exiting her body collided with something firm, her phone leaving her hand before it was caught in midair by a masculine hand. "oh!" she gasped as the playgirl fanboy placed her phone back in her hand. "Nice catch, thank you." She said going to move away, not wanting any trouble or speals.

Now came the big test. Talking to her. he hadn't planned this far in advance. But he supposed it would be the same as talking to women back in his day and he was the king of smooth back then. He already knew she was lost, that could be a good opener.

"My sincerest apologies, forgive my ignorance but I couldn't help but notice you wondering the streets at this hour. Perhaps I can offer you directions?"

Oh brother, here it came. He had an enticing Transylvanian accent and everything. She glided past him saying.

"I have a map and I know where I'm headed but thanks anyway."

Drac blinked. What was he doing wrong? She wouldn't even give him the time of day…or night rather. He followed her out of curiosity. Maybe she was just prideful. Another subject perhaps?

"You know that wine shop you just walked out of is 300 years old."

"Oh?" she said in interest.

He smirked, bingo. "Perhaps you would like to know more about the culture of this place I-"

Mina kept walking, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "I'm sure I can stop at a museum for culture, but again, thanks."

This was definitely a determined advertiser. She walked a little brisker hoping he would take the hint and just leave her to find the hotel so she could eat something and get off her feet. But vampire fanboy still followed with an equal step,

She was most certainly aloof he would give her that much. Was this really how women acted nowadays? He was even more hell bent to find out just who she was, and where her friend she had brought with her was. he remained a level headed gentleman though she was making it extremely hard. He appeared ahead of her only a small distance.

"Surely a lovely young lady like yourself is not here alone, I perhaps-"

"look." She wheeled around on her heel as she past him once more. "I don't want any lines okay? I know self-defense and I'm not afraid to show you that no thank you means no thank you!" she shot. It was then that he finally saw her eyes; he knew why they were so familiar now. They were the same color and shape as his Martha's brilliant eyes. But they were cold, cold and somewhat frightened. He bowed his head.

"I have offended you." He started. "I'm sorry, I will bother you no more."

-  
He started to go and guilt struck her before he even took the first step. This wasn't her. maybe he was just trying to be nice and even if he was advertising something she had the time. She reached out and brushed his arm to get his attention. "Look, I'm really sorry for how I acted. No one should be treated like I treated you." He stared at her and she felt the need to explain herself further, tucking away some hair behind her ear. "I've come from a long way to visit some family and I can't find this place where they're at and-"

"Say no more." he offered with a smile. "Everyone has; how do you say…off days."

Mina permitted a smile herself and held out her hand. "Mina Harker."

Her eyes had softened, he took her hand and shook it. He could see where Johnny got his spunk and he was glad. "I am honored Mina." He chuckled. "Johnathan speaks very highly of you. I am Drac, his father-in-law. I was sent to meet you. Your Johnny is a remarkable young man."

She couldn't believe it. What she had been looking for was right in front of her all along, she cleared her throat. "and your Mavis is nothing short of an angel, I love her already." She said earnestly.

He was going to like this Aunt Mina very much, he could tell.

"Shall I take you to the hotel now?" he questioned. "I hope you don't mind the monster theme."

-  
"I don't mind at all." She grinned.

And she really didn't.

**another Dracula/Mina Hotel Transylvania style**  
**love this scene in the bran stoker movie it's so romantic and if it was SandlerMore it would be even better, **  
**I really love this ship it makes me feel warm and fuzy inside, i can just see it all play out in my head, but i love Martha/Dracula also...**


	3. Coffee with a Zing

"We're driving in that?" Lucy gawked pointing at the Hirsh. "it's a coffin car! Mina, coffins go in that!"

Mina rolled her eyes and slung in another one of her friends many suitcases. "Look on the bright side Luce, all your stuff fits! Thanks for helping by the way." She stated as Lucy still just stood there gawking. Lucy finally shrugged and came to terms with their mode of transportation. She went up to Mina and brushed her arm pointing at their drive who was also packing up some luggage. "How bad do you want to get him alone and just-"

"As bad as I want to poke myself in the eye." Mina cut Lucy off closing the trunk.

"You don't think he's cute?" Lucy whined, stomping her foot. "Look at him"

"I am." Mina admitted. "And I see my nephew's father-in-law and my great nephew's grandfather."

"So?" Lucy reasoned.

"So its weird! We're like family and he's a grandpa and-"

Lucy snapped her fingers and pointed. "You raised Johnny like a mom from the time you were 16 that technically makes you a grandma!"

Mina couldn't argue with that logic in fact she felt just that way. She smiled and punch's Lucy's arm teasingly. "Shut up, you're making me feel old."

Drac then approached the two. "Alright, so there is only room for one of you in the back, so one of you has to sit in the front with me."

Mina turned to Lucy. "Luce can sit up front."

Lucy smirked with sas and took Drac's arm seductively. "I guess that means you and me papi." At the sudden touch Drac drew back and involuntarily looked to Mina for help. When Lucy was in her seat and out of ear shot Mina laughed with her fingers pressed to her lips. "She'll mellow out after awhile I promise."

Drac nodded opening the back passenger door. "I certainly hope so."

Lucy never mellowed out. she just kept talking and talking and making advances like touching his leg while he was trying to drive. And man did she talk fast and loud, she could almost have a who can be loudest contest with Eunice Frankenstein and win. Drac kept looking in the rearview mirror at the quiet lady who was reading a travel book with great concentration, highlighting passages. Drac grinned when there was a brief interlude where Lucy shut up and saw an opportunity to get to know more about Johnny's background.

"So uh Mina, Johnny said he's traveled a lot did you have anything to do with that?" he asked.

Mina smiled closing her book and opened her mouth to answer glad for thee window of conversation.  
"Mina had everything to do with it!" Lucy piped up again, much to everyone's dismay. "This girl would just pack up and go; call Johnny in sick from school for weeks at a time and just drive, I'm surprised that he even got out of the fourth grade."

"Thank you Lucy." Mina grumbled and then blushed; she knew that she wasn't exactly making the best impression as Johnny's guardian. But hey she was a kid back then herself and it was 1978 when her brother pushed Johnny off onto her to go gamble and lord knows what else. She would never parent that way again if she got the chance, but for a single 16 year old trying to bring up a kid on their own she didn't think Johnny turned out half bad. "I fully take responsibility for any flaws Johnny has." She teased.

Drac laughed too, understanding the joke all too well. "Children teach the greatest lessons we can learn."

"Johnny certainly taught me a lot about myself…"

Lucy saw their eyes linger on each other and turned on the radio. Adele came sweeping threw the car singing "Make You Feel My Love" for a moment, it was a perfect awkward moment. Mina looked away and tucked her hair away and then looked back at the eyes in the mirror that were looking at her.  
"Boring!" Lucy declared flipping the station to pop. PSY was jamming away and Lucy started dancing in her seat.

"I can see who influenced Johnny's taste in music!" Drac snorted.

"Hey Mina remember when you and Vance Hexing use to blast the radio in the high school parking lot?" Lucy asked; Mina tensed up hearing that name. her face turned towards the window and she sighed. "Yes, Luce, I remember."

Drac felt a sudden wave of curiosity and pity at the look on Mina's face…. As Lucy kept dancing. He wondered what story was attached to this Vance Hexing that could have caused such a drastic mood change.

It was a near prefect family reunion. Johnny and his Auntie Mina ran to each other straight and did their not so secret "secret" handshake before they hugged each other for a good long time. And then she took Mavis into her arms with no hesitation before bestowing on her many gifts of photo albums and a very cherished bowl of Johnny's grandmother that she wanted Mavis to have as a late wedding present. And then she met her great nephew. She hugged him close and cried happy tears, kissing his brow. "I never ever want to let you go." She told him. For her it was like seeing Johnny as a little boy all over again. Drac watched the scene as she showered his family with love with great approval.

Plus with the zombie staff dressed as humans and Johnny stirring her away from any monsters that couldn't be explained as costumes or animations she didn't suspect a thing.

Later that night at dusk;…  
He crept down to the dining hall, a cup of coffee in hand with a new blood substitute he was trying. He took a sip taking yet another flight of stairs that lead to the lobby. As soon as the liquid hit his lips he pulled the cup away. "I Can't Believe its not Plasma, they should call it Its Going to Take You 20 cups to Get Going. I knew I shouldn't have switched." He murmured as he finally reached the dining hall, the staff knew not to bother him there so early. He slumped into one of the chairs with a sigh.

"Good morning." Greeted a soft voice. Drac jumped up at the sudden intrusion and turned towards the piano which was normally empty of any player at this hour, but this time there was someone there. Her short blonde hair that was only slightly messy caught the natural light and she smiled at him. She had her own steaming cup of coffee hugged tightly to her body to catch the warmth. She was in a robe and pajamas like him only her robe was a cheap white robe where his was an elaborate black trimmed in red.

"Miss Mina." He said after a moment. "You surprised me, is everything well?"

Mina shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Just Mina please." She offered. "Yes everything is great, I just don't sleep as well as I use to, you know." She replied with a sigh.

Drac blinked. "You have that problem too?" he questioned with interest inching towards the piano bench.

Mina perked up. "Yeah, my shoulders and neck really bother me after a while. I thought it was my pillow but now I'm kinda thinking its an age thing."

"Yeah 249 is a real pain, everything in your body starts creaking." Drac added as he sat down across from his guest. She looked at him with a confused glance. "249?" she quizzed with an arched eyebrow. Drac panicked for a moment. "I meant turning from 48 to 49. Not 249, that-that would be ridiculous."

Mina laughed and took another sip of coffee as her host rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If that were the case you look really good for your age."

"Really? You think so?"

"oh 127 at least!" Mina leant back against the keys teasingly only to jump when they made noise. She looked back at the piano. "gah you wouldn't think that would make me jump. I mean hello Mina you're sitting by a piano what do you think they do." She sat her coffee down and stretched her shoulders by putting her hands on her knees. "It's the ambiance of this place." She hummed happily. "I've been to a lot of themed hotels but nothing holds a candle to this place."

It was the first real compliment he had gotten on his hotel in centuries, so many monsters just took the haven for granted. "Really?" he asked softly.

"Yeah! I mean this morning I had a conversation with my shrunken head do not disturb sign after I screamed and chucked it across the room of course…. and now I'm having coffee with Count Dracula. I mean the Victorian furniture, the setting, its just all so awesome and beautiful."

But would she think it was beautiful if she knew the truth. Dracula smiled warmly. "Why thank you." They may have had a chaotic beginning, but this girl, this Mina woman he could learn to really like perhaps. "Can I top off your coffee?" he asked her pointing to the half drank up. "Mine is a little weak for me I'm going to try and start fresh."

"oh may I?" Mina offered getting to her feet. "I'm told that I make the best coffee in the world."

"No, no." countered Drac also getting to his feet. "Tis too much work and I only like my coffee a certain way."

"I insist."

"No, I insist!

Both participants in the argument reached for the others cup which resulted in sort of a dive. Their hands brushed on both of the mugs and eyes slowly met eyes in this sudden game of who was host or hostess. Mina felt a sudden shiver looking into his eyes; she had always pictured Count Dracula as Bella Lagosi, a man who could sucker punch prince charming in his tracks with the tilt of his head and a flash of the eyes, domineeringly handsome and clever. Well, this man before her as far as she was concerned could use Bella Lagosi as a hand towel. He was so in character. It was almost scary…

"Alright." She relented drawing her hands away. "You can get the coffee…"

He took the cup graciously and grinned. "I am glad you will allow me to serve you, Mina."

Mina sat back down and Drac turned away and made coffee suddenly appear in the cups and with a small snap of his fingers the piano started playing the Adele song they had started to listen to in the car. Mina jumped and then started to laugh at herself as Drac handed her the mug back. "Thank you." He sat back down across from her. "What shall we drink too?" he asked holding out his mug.

"The kids." She smiled with pride.

"Yes." Drac agreed. "To our wonderful children, may they be long in love."

Their mugs clinked and they both took a sip. Mina's eyes rolled back in delight. "Yum! Oh my goodness this is delicious."

"Best coffee in Transylvania." Drac teased. They both set their mugs to the side and just smiled at each other comfortably.  
"Forgive my prying." Drac started inching closer. "But who is this Vance Hexing Lucy was talking about? Was he a great love?"

"oh Vance." She started with a shrug. "Its no big thing, we were high school sweethearts and when I got Johnny he wasn't ready to settle down an raise a baby… so he left me and I haven't been with anyone sense."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Drac said.

"Don't be." Mina forced a smile. "To feel that kind of love even just once is great and I got to see Johnny grow up, so I won overall."

"Mina." Drac reached out a sympathetic hand to brush hers. Their eyes met and their breath caught heavy in their chest. "Perhaps you and I are not so different…."

Mina smiled and placed her hand atop his. "No, perhaps not."

They zinged…

Drac pulled away calmly though he was massively panicking on the inside. "This was a good chat."

"Yeah!" Mina stood again. "Um…same time tomorrow?"

Drac nodded. "I'll bring the coffee."

**i wanted to write out the exact moment they zing**  
**i can just see Drac going down the hall like in the first movie but saying to himself "we didn't zing, we didn't zing" and then when the witch maid says good morning he yells "WE DIDN'T ZING!"**  
**and Mina doing the same but opposite. "we clicked! oh my goodness! we clicked!"**  
**i want to do something with the witch maid hitting on Drac and the other characters but i have so much hw,...**

**ps Vance Hexing = Van Helsing who i think rob schneider would be great as!**

**this is all for now, until i get some work done and finish my other stories. cliffhanger! :p You guys can take Drac and Mina's story where ever your heart's desire :p**


	4. Zonk

"Okay, okay, okay Mina. It doesn't mean anything, so you find your nephew's father in law attractive. He's an attractive man." Her mind raced to process what had just happened in the dining hall logically. "Going up please." She told the elevator attendant. He groaned in response.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" she said feeling bad that she didn't get it. The zombie that was cleverly dressed as a human tried again. Mina still didn't get it and winced feeling even more awful; did she just agree or did she keep asking him to repeat? Finally the zombie pointed to the numbers on the wall.

"Oh what floor?!" Mina had an epiphany and the zombie nodded happily. "That would make sense! Floor 8 please."

When the elevators opened she could hear muffled music coming from one of the rooms which could only mean one thing. Mina rolled her eyes; did Lucy seriously have to do her morning Zumba routine so far from home? as Mina scaled the hall some of the do not disturb heads complained about the noise and Mina apologized profusely. When she got to her own door she knocked. Lucy didn't hear of course. Gladys their shrunken head spoke up. "I don't know why you got me on the outside of the door, the disturbance is clearly on the inside!"

Mina thumbed for her skeleton key, literally. "Sorry Gladys she is just a little…" oh she gave up trying to describe the crazy Latina years ago. The door gave and she walked into a blast of Gwen Stanfi. "Do you know how loud that is Luce?!" Mina screamed over the music shutting the door behind her and cranking down the music which slowed the Zumba dancer down only a little, and then Mina looked around the room. It looked like a bedazzler through up in the room, there were red and green sparkly scarfs draped over lamps and **pictures** taped to the mirror, clothes scattered everywhere. Mina picked up a scarf in fake disgust. "I said unpack, not redecorate."

"I did unpack!" countered Lucy kicking one foot behind the other in a dance pose, dancing by a plug in disco light. Mina then picked up an old high school **pom** pom from off the dresser. "Well did you pack the whole apartment then? Or better yet the 80s?" Mina let the pom pom drop from her hand and sat on the bed that was cluttered in woven blankets.

"I just made it more homey." Lucy shrugged doing high kicks. "Dance with me!" Lucy invited.

"and chance pulling something?" Mina scoffed. "As if!"

Lucy stopped dancing and frowned. "Whats happened to you Mina? You used to be the fun, cool one! Now you act like a middle aged woman."

"News flash! I am a middle aged woman!" Mina shot.

"Your 37 Mina! Not 57!" Lucy said in a singsong

Mina ignored her. "and I am still fun and cool!"

"Really?" Lucy argued arching an eyebrow. "is that why you keep highlighting places you want to go instead of just going! I see you with that travelers guide. When we were young you didn't need no stinking travelers guide! What are you waiting for?"

It was an honest question that Mina didn't know the **answer** to. She rang her hands looking down at them and sighed. The lock suddenly clicked and a cart of food was rolled in by a funny looking chef man with a hump on his back. "Breakfast for a Mademoiselle Harker by special request of a certain young man." From behind the chief a little head of curly red hair poked out. "Renny!" Mina said with a smile going over and scooping up the little boy and rubbing her nose against his. "Did your daddy tell you about the time he used to bring me breakfast in bed?' she questioned. Ren nodded and giggled very proud of himself. "Well let's see what we have here?" Mina lifted the silver lid away from the tray and gasped. "A mini box of **Cheerios** a little carton of milk and some **apple juice**?" Mina held Ren up at arm's length and gave him a giant smile spinning him in the air. "How did you know that was my favorite breakfast? Did you do this all by yourself?"

Ren nodded again, and Mina sat down on the bed with him as the cart was brought closer to her. "You are such a big boy!" Mina commended, tucking a napkin in her shirt to humor Ren. "Are you going to share this with me?" Mina knew if he was anything like his father she would only get two bites in before Ren ate the whole thing.

"Yeah!" Ren burst reaching for the spoon.

"Yeah?" Mina repeated opening the cereal and pouring it with one hand while hold Ren on her lap with the other. "Okay, good."

Meanwhile Mina didn't notice that her friend Lucy had suddenly gotten a one sided zing of her own. Quasimodo leant up against the vanity and raised an eyebrow at the pretty Latina. "Your eyes are like starlight Mademoiselle, tell me does such beauty have a name?"

Lucy cringed a little. "Lucy."

"I certainly hope so."

Where was anybody when he needed them? Drac was in serious crisis here! He may or may not have done that thing that people were only supposed to do once. He paced back and forth in his suite holding that telepathic talky gadget, music player, that had ill tempered birds on it that Johnny insisted he have last Christmas. He did not even know how to use the thing other then there was a panic list with everybody he knew on it and it summoned them. "Panic list, panic list, panic list!" he scrolled through all the mindless apps Johnny had put on his phone until he found his contacts. "AH HA! Panic list!" he tapped his contacts and begun to scroll.

"Mavis  
Wayne  
Wanda  
Frank  
Eunice  
Murray  
Griffin  
Mina  
Johnny  
Wait, Mina?"

His finger lingered over the name confusingly. "I have a Mina button?" he then smiled excitedly. "I have a Mina button!" while rivaling in his discovery his finger wavered and he dialed her by accident. "No!" he cried before trying to undo the call. "No Mina button, no Mina button!"

Somewhere by the pool.

Mavis stayed under a huge golf umbrella as her husband finished up blowing up their son's arm floaties for his first swim ever. Auntie Mina and daddy were going to teach him, while **mommy** recorded it. "Renny!" Johnny snapped as his boy slipped out of his hands and darted towards the pool, he snatched his hand just in time. "What did daddy say about running around the pool?"

Ren escaped again and ran straight to his aunt who scooped him up and balanced him on her hip. "Relax, Johnathan." She started. "He was just running to me."

Johnny huffed why did it always seem like the women knew just what Renny was thinking and doing and he had no clue what to expect out of his own kid. "Careful Johnny." Mavis teased. "You don't want to turn into my dad." Johnny gave his wife such a look.

"Ready to go in the water sweetie?" Mina asked pressing her forehead to Ren's just as this happened her cell rang. "Mavis can you toss me my phone?" Mavis did and Mina caught it in one hand which was a wonder to Mavis, since she had Ren she could barely do things with two hands let alone one. "Hello this is Mina."

"Mina. Hi, this is Drac…" she smiled at the nervousness in this voice. "It's a little early in the game for obscene phone calls don't you think?" she said teasingly.

"No, no nothing like that." Drac stuttered trying not to laugh; she was spunky, spunky, spunky, spunky!

"Whats obscene?" asked Ren innocently. Mina shrugged, ready to dodge the bullet. "it means random honey." Then returning to the phone call. "Whats up?"

"Nothing is really up, I was just trying to uh get to the fling the ill-tempered birds at the swine game and I hit the Mina button on accident."

Mina didn't know what was more amusing; the fact that he played Angry Birds, how he said Angry Birds or the fact that he had her number on his phone. "The Mina Button?" she laughed.

"Johnny put it there!" Drac defended. Mina then spotted him up in his room and waved.

"Why don't you come down? I'm just about to take Ren for a swim."

"Oh no you are not!" Drac countered casually. Mina blinked and drew back the phone, she never took to kindly to direction. "Excuse me?"

"The baby is to young Mina."

"He's 3! I took Johnny swimming when he was one!"

"Regardless my little zing, I forbid you to…" he said all too sweetly, he had come to terms with that had happened in the dining hall a little, deciding to just embrace it and after all if they zinged she had to be just like him and do whatever he said.  
"You forbid me?" she shot back, she stepped back and pointed up towards the balcony. Johnny saw this from the pool step in horror; he knew that enraged look on her face all too well. "Oh my god. He told her what to do…" Johnny gawked.

"You forbid me? YOU forbid me!" she repeated. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but you can't forbid me to do anything." She said at a low boil. "Now you can ask me not to take the baby in the pool…"

Drac smiled; she was playing coy with him! He could play along. "Would you please not take the baby in the pool?"

"No! I'm taking Ren swimming!" she said with a snarky laugh in her voice, what a stupid thing to ask. Did he really think she would change her answer?

"No? what do you mean no?" Drac grabbed the window frame with a firm grip, he was starting not to like this game of hers. He watched as she set Ren back down and untied her swimsuit wrap, her eyes never leaving his.

"Since you are obviously not good at verbal cues, let me show you what I mean by no Drac." At this she sat down her phone, kicked off her flip flops and picked Ren back up. She turned back towards Drac's window with a daring look in her eyes.

"Mina Harker, if you so much as set a foot in that pool with my grandson I'll-"

Mina took the steps to the pool two at a time all the while watching Ren's expression as he touched the water with such excitement. He was loving it, already splashing. "See Drac, priceless moment of your grandson's life wasted! Auntie Mina 1, Grandpa Drac 0!" she called up to him with a smirk making her thumb and pointer finger turn into a zero. No one told Mina Harker what to do.

Drac was infuriated. Any zingy feelings he thought he even remotely had for her were gone! She was an anti-zing, in fact she was a zonk! A zonk! A zonk! Yes he had just made the term up but that was exactly what she was! to zing twice in a lifetime, what a stupid thought.

"Sir we have an emergency underway." One of his haunted knight staff bust through the doors. Drac turned with a roll of the eyes whatever it was it couldn't be worse than that reckless woman Mina. "Your father is coming."

**i'm baack**


End file.
